


И Падать не больно

by goldkhator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: После предотвращения конца света (и всего остального) Азирафаэль решается на отчаянный шаг.***Посвящение:Всем ангелам и демонам, которые по каким-либо причинам не могут быть вместе.***Терри. Спасибо, что так мало Нила.Нил. Спасибо, что так много Терри.Дэвид, Майкл. Спасибо, что подарили феерический визуал и химическую бурю в моей душе 💕***От автора:Название нелогичное и противоречивое, как и эта парочка бессмертных. Или все более, чем логично) как посмотреть)Мне нужно было нечто такое... ни один фанфик мне этого не дал.Он перегружен, я это чувствую, но не могу ничего поделать...А еще слишком много строчных букв и скобок…





	И Падать не больно

— Что? — резковато спросил Кроули, когда взгляд посланника Небес, а по совместительству его лучшего (единственного — посмотрим правде в глаза) друга, стал невыносимым.

— Что что? — оттягивая тот момент, ради которого они сейчас уютно распивали двухсотлетнее вино, как можно дальше, удивленно вскинул брови ангел.

— Ты пялишься на меня вот уже целых десять минут, не моргая. Это плохо скажется на твоих глазах, — укоризненно заметил демон. От собственной непритворной заботы подчас сводило зубы.

— Прости, — ангел смущенно опустил глаза.

— Прощаю, а теперь говори, что стряслось? — Кроули подавил желание зевнуть — чисто человеческий рефлекс, в котором он уж точно не нуждался. Как и во сне.

Ангел молчал, неловко держа бокал двумя руками, будто тот мог его укусить. Демон рывком сел на диване. На удобном, почти (неправда) любимом, диване в книжном магазине ангела. Содержимое бокала в его собственных руках опасно покачнулось, но ни капли вина не было пролито сегодня зазря.

Секрет того, как демон лежа умудрялся пить вино, ангел так и не постиг. Но он откинул пустые мысли и, наконец, смущенно вздохнув, ответил:

— Насколько мне известно, все стабильно и ничего нигде не сотрясается…

— Ангел! — Кроули чуть повысил голос и тут же об этом пожалел: Азирафаэль вздрогнул и весь вжался в кресло, на котором сидел. Нельзя так с ангелом, поэтому он сквозь зубы добавил: — Пожалуйста, — это слово давалось демону с трудом, но с каждым разом все легче. — Я же вижу, что что-то не так, — подобные слова — тоже прерогатива ангела. Но аромат тайны, повисший в воздухе, сводил демона с ума. А загадочный Азирафаэль был хуже потопа.

— Все так. Просто я… — ангел прочистил горло, перевел дыхание, в чем он, конечно, не нуждался, и кротко промолвил: — Хотел спросить тебя. Не соблаговолишь ли ты ответить мне на один вопрос?

Кроули подобрался всем телом. Раз ангел так долго решается и так замудрено звучит — значит, у него на уме что-то серьезное, над чем он размышлял не одну неделю. А поскольку раньше ангел не отличался необдуманными поступками и словами — что-то _крайне_ серьезное.

— Слушаю, — ответил демон и затаил дыхание. От ангела можно было ожидать чего угодно, только не последовавшего вопроса.

— Ты помнишь Библию? — спросил он так, будто интересовался, сколько Яблочных акций ему приобрести.

Конечно, Кроули помнил Библию. Ту ее часть, которую успел прочесть, будучи на Небесах «своим». А потом он связался «не с теми парнями» и ему осталось читать только…

— Сатанинскую? — буркнул демон. Ну, не Ту Самую же он имеет в виду, в самом деле! Какую такую игру ангел затеял? — Фигня полнейшая, а потом дополненная, — заключил он с отвращением.

— Господь с тобой, — отмахнулся ангел, демон скривился. — Ту Самую.

— Пфф, — Кроули вновь расслабленно развалился на диване. — Я не ангел, ты забыл? Зачем мне ее помнить? — он все ж таки подозрительно прищурился. В его крови было слишком мало выпивки, чтобы обсуждать с ангелом Ту Самую Библию, отрывки из которой до сих пор преследовали его во снах (кошмарах).

— Но когда-то ты был им! — отчаянно воскликнул Азирафаэль, но моментально взял себя в руки. — Прости, дорогой. Я знаю, как тебе неприятно вести такие разговоры, и я бы ни за что не завел подобную беседу, если бы это не было важно.

— Разумеется, — понимающе, не без издевки, фыркнул демон. — Тогда, на правах нетерпеливого демонского отродья, предлагаю перейти к сути. Не дело поминать Ее к вину.

Кроули качнул своим бокалом и отпил из него, украдкой поглядывая на ангела. Ему нравилось наблюдать за ним. Как он перебирает свои книги; как стирает пыль с полок и моет полы; как готовит себе какао; как смущенно ищет бокалы, которые чудесным образом всегда оказываются не там, где ангел их оставляет с прошлой попойки; как тихо перелистывает страницы, читая очередной роман; как поливает свои немногочисленные, и не идущие ни в какое сравнение с его, растения.

А начиналось все, как потеха над слишком усердным и упрямым ангелом, не желающим растрачивать магию попусту. Но теперь иногда, в особо мирное настроение, демон помогает ему в магазине и даже не шипит на его фикус, когда ангел просит его полить.

У Кроули было шесть тысячелетий, чтобы насмотреться, но ни мгновенья он бы не променял ни на что иное.

Однако за все эти века он так и не научился понимать, о чем же ангел думает, когда _так_ на него смотрит. Неодобрительно? Осуждающе? Демон сощурился и поежился под ангельским взором.

— Ладно, — ангел отставил вино на столик и приосанился. — Всякий усердно изучающий Святое Писание ангел рано или поздно находит эти строки, — безо всяких _прочих_ нравоучений, высокопарно изрек Азирафаэль и Кроули закатил глаза (стоит отметить, что этот жест ангел тоже не одобрял). — Послание 8231 ангелам, архангелам, всем тварям Небесным и прочим бессмертным.

— Нет такого послания в Библии, — поспешно выпалил демон. Предательское сердце болезненно заныло под ребрами.

— В Той Самой, написанной не людьми и не для людей, — ответил ангел, не обратив внимания на перемену настроения демона. — То, что изучают люди — всего лишь неточный и краткий Ее пересказ.

— Черт, — скверное словечко вырвалось у Кроули впервые за вечер, но ангел предпочел не концентрировать на этом своего внимания.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что наше чудесное спасение, всего лишь отсрочка неизбежного наказания за то, что мы сделали? — Кроули судорожно пытался притвориться, что не понимает, о чем ему пытается втолковать ангел. Что-то смутно щемящее зашевелилось в его душе, а Азирафаэль тем временем продолжал: — _Мы_ должны обезопасить себя, чтобы никто и никогда не смог причинить _нам_ вред или того хуже, открыть _на нас_ охоту…

Еще, без лишних отрицаний, Кроули нравилась (давно уже — не стоит врать хотя бы себе) способность ангела (умышленная?) забывать о том, что они принадлежат к разным видам, и когда тот, осознанно или нет, говорил «мы», «нас», «с нами», у демона против воли становилось теплее в груди и он сам почти забывал об этом неприятном факте.

— К чему ты клонишь, ангел? — из уст демона подобное обращение чаще всего выходит, как ругательство, обзывательство или издевка, но не в адрес одного конкретно ангела, не из уст одного конкретно демона.

— Ты помнишь, как оно звучит? Послание?

Кроули вытаращил на него свои змеиные глазищи и попытался понять по колебанию воздуха, не шутит ли его собеседник. А потом с толикой раздражения ответил:

— Нееет?

— Что ж, тогда у меня нет иного выбора, кроме, как процитировать тебе его, — Азирафаэль тяжко выдохнул, с обреченностью приговоренного к казни, сложил руки на коленях, и пропел, как мог только он: — Союз, сотворенный между парящими (двумя «уточнение на полях, чтобы не было неразберихи», которое Азирафаэль не зачитал) бессмертными тварями Небесными (будь то ангел или кто еще) нерушим ни Преисподней, ни Небесами, снимающий всякие обязательства перед ними и любым, кроме _Меня_ и своего избранника.

Под «кем-то еще» и «любым», вероятно, подразумевались архангелы, мимолетно подумал Кроули.

Азирафаэль опустил глаза, не смея поднять их на своего друга (аргумент «мы не друзья» больше не выглядел убедительным после всего, что они пережили за последнюю неделю… и раньше).

Кроули изо всех сил пытался осмыслить услышанное, и идиотом, вопреки тому, что о нем говорили другие демоны, он не был отнюдь, но понять правильно ли он растолковал только что произнесенные ангелом слова, он не смог. Или не захотел поверить в правильность тех выводов, к которым пришел в попытках. Ангел сейчас предложил ему… Не может же быть, ради всего… несвятого!

Справедливо будет заметить, что Азирафаэль тоже идиотом не был, и прекрасно понимал, к чему может привести этот разговор. Но еще он понимал… он много чего понимал, на самом деле, и среди прочего он знал, что все не может больше оставаться на своих местах. Мир переменился и…

Он собирался создать прецедент, усугубляющийся тем, что Кроули — его дорогой и милый сердцу друг — демон. А это, в будущей ситуации, ни на какие Эдемские врата не натянешь — ни на Восточные, ни на Западные.

Но он должен попытаться. Ведь легче будет доживать свой век с попыткой, чем корить себя за страх, и в отвращении к себе от того, что даже не решился на нее.

Азирафаэль спрятал лицо в ладонях, еще несколько раз повторил про себя, что так будет правильно, что бы ему не ответил Кроули в итоге, и достал бутылку самого лучшего и старого вина из своей коллекции, а оно, на минуточку, датировалось 18 веком! *

А потом позвал демона к себе в гости.

— Скажи-ка мне, ангел, ты в своем уме? — угрозу в голосе демона можно было потрогать пальцами. — Кто вложил в твою светлую головушку подобные мысли, а? Не я ли предлагал тебе сбежать на Альфу Центавра? Подальше от Земли и от всех.

Кроули сердился, но сердился не всерьез и не на Азирафаэля. А исключительно на себя. Потому что не просто взять и поверить в то, что ангел готов пойти на такой (безрассудный) шаг.

— Да, прости. Было глупо с моей стороны думать о таком, — сдался ангел, потупив взгляд. Нет более смысла в уговорах. Но… — Я всего лишь пытаюсь нас защитить, и подумал, что никому от этого не станет хуже, — мгновенье спустя лукаво добавил он, и оправдательных ноток в его голосе не было. Уж Кроули бы их распознал.

— О, святые… черти полосатые! А о себе ты подумал? — не успев прикусить язык, поинтересовался демон. Но было поздно. Он вздохнул и продолжил: — Вероятность того, что за нами вернутся — минимальна, а вероятность того, что ты никогда не сможешь от меня отделаться — стопроцентная.

— Зачем мне может понадобиться от тебя отделаться? — с искренним непониманием спросил ангел, широко распахнув глаза. — Я за шесть тысяч лет ни разу не испытал подобного желания.

— Азирафаэль, я… — демон запнулся, не умея ответить на столь чистое и невинное признание, припечатавшее его к месту.

— Я все понимаю, — опечаленно прошептал ангел. — Мне стоило сначала хорошенько все обдумать…

— Нет, я… — демон снова замолчал и сглотнул ком в горле. Ангел, этот старомодный, не редко действующий на нервы своими наставлениями и приличиями, ангел хочет связать свою истинную сущность с ним, с демоном Ада, со Змием-искусителем, с порождением…

— Сам подумай, — Азирафаэль, будто внезапно открыв одному ему известный источник уверенности, вклинился в мысли Кроули, как чаще всего и бывало в их бессмертном существовании, и демон перевел на него растерянные глаза, — мы на протяжении шести тысяч лет поддерживаем наше Соглашение и посмотри, где мы сейчас. Мы предотвратили уничтожение мира, — гордость все-таки проскользнула в его голос, но кто сейчас обратит на это внимание! — Представь что будет, когда мы образуем Истинный Союз!

— А если ничего не выйдет? Вдруг это такая шутка? Твоя братия этого не одобрит, ангел. А Она? — очень тихо, просто для того, чтобы не казалось, что он слишком быстро сдался, спросил Кроули.

— Тогда мы будем знать, что хотя бы попытались. И они мне больше не… братия. А Она… не Она ли своей рукой записала _все это_ на ткани бытия? — упрямо и без опаски ответил ангел, вскинув подбородок.

Он пересел к демону на диван, обдавая того мощным потоком теплой энергии.

— Но… ты падешь. Я не могу этого допустить, — об этом демону даже думать было больно. Представить, как это светлое существо пройдет через Ад, а крылья его окрасятся в черный — истинной смерти подобно.

— О, мой дорогой, тогда я буду рад, что ты рядом, — ангел осмелел настолько, что протянул руку и сжал ладонь несопротивляющегося демона в своей. — К тому же, мы не можем знать наверняка.

— Почему? — вопрос, который ангел мог бы истолковать сотней разных способов, но вопреки всему он понял правильно. Как и всегда, когда дело касалось их двоих. Он не стал юлить или отмалчиваться, или шутить. Он огорошил Кроули. Было больно и невыносимо жаль. Было похоже на Падение… ведь он не достоин Небес и…

— Потому что за всю мою жизнь, на Земле или на Небе, я не встречал более нелогичного и противоречивого существа, чем ты, — ласково произнес Азирафаэль, трепетно поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки на руке демона, — потому что никто из Моих так и не стал мне другом; потому что ни с кем из них я не переживал того, что пережил с тобой; потому что ни одному живому существу я не доверял так, как доверяю тебе; потому что я уже давно не представляю свою жизнь без тебя в ней; потому что я знаю, что ты не стопроцентное зло; потому что никого роднее нет у меня во всей вселенной; потому что я уже не хочу жить без тебя.

По мере того, как слова покидали рот ангела, рука, которую этот ангел так и не выпустил из своей ладони, начинала дрожать. Демон не мог поверить в то, что говорил ангел, его ангел, который так свято верил в свои Небеса, что бросил его посреди апокалипсиса, наговорив ему кучу обидных вещей.

Но будь Кроули еще раз сто проклят, если не хотел сгореть в том пламени, которое пожрало лавку ангела и его вместе с ней, как он тогда подумал. Он едва сдержал слезы, когда эфирная сущность Азирафаэля предстала перед ним…

— Как никто раньше до этого не додумался? — возвращая себе голос, уверенность и стервозность (не полностью), спросил Кроули.

— Потому что Мои — те еще трусы, а Твои не помнят уже об этом. Да и не все внимательно изучали Писание, — усмехнулся Азирафаэль.

— А ты у нас, значит, самый прилежный ученик? Гордыня — смертный грех, да будет тебе известно, — участливо напомнил демон.

— О, мне известно, — посерьезнев, ответил ангел. — Но любовь — не грех, — уверенно добавил он.

— Ангел, ты…

— Люблю тебя. Конечно же. Стал бы иначе я терпеть тебя так долго? Мне казалось, это очевидно.

Изумляющая чистота. Как мог он, демон Преисподней, осквернить ее своей…

— Энтони Джей Кроули, — ангел снова перебил его мысли, — согласен ли ты разделить со мной все тяготы моего бытия, как я согласен разделить с тобой твои?

— Это звучит, как человеческий обряд бракосочетания… — шутить в такой момент мог только _демон_ , или глубоко испуганный человек.

— Ну, возможно, кто-то Сверху разболтал парочку секретов смертным, — ангел загадочно улыбнулся. Он знал своего демона. Подыгрывать ему было одним из тайных удовольствий.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь кто это был, — Азирафаэль как ни в чем не бывало снова улыбнулся ему, самой невинной своей улыбкой. Кроули облизнул в момент пересохшие губы. О чем тут еще думать? Он бережно взял ангела за вторую руку, сплетая их пальцы вместе, и смело посмотрев ему прямо в душу, ответил: — Я, от сегодняшнего момента и до скончания времен, согласен!

 _Она_ мягко улыбнулась на краю небесного свода и благословила своих глупых детей.

Яркий луч света, незримый смертным, поднялся в Небо и спустился в Ад, рассеявшись миллиардами ярких искорок по всему свету, когда аккуратный знак бесконечности навеки вечные отпечатался между двух пар крыльев.

И Возноситься не страшно, когда тебя держат любимого руки.

**Author's Note:**

> * - вероятно это Херес-де-ла-Фронтера 1775 года.


End file.
